The common method for synthesizing gallium arsenside is known as the metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) method and involves passing gaseous trimethyl gallium and a large excess of gaseous arsine down a tube to deposit gallium arsenide on a heated substrate. This method has the disadvantage of relying on large quantities of a very toxic gas, arsine, and very high reaction temperatures, namely 600.degree. C. to 700.degree. C.
Another method for forming gallium arsenide is disclosed in Gallagher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,097 wherein a complex having the formula Ga.sub.a (NH.sub.4).sub.b H.sub.c (AsO.sub.4).sub.y is reduced in a hydrogen atmosphere at an elevated temperature, typically in the range of 400.degree. to 900.degree. C. While this method avoids use of toxic arsenic containing reactants in gaseous form since the complex is prepared utilizing arsenic pentoxide, it also has the disadvantage of requiring very high reaction temperatures.
Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,264 discloses forming gallium arsenide by appling a liquid film of gallium arsenic complex of the formula X.sub.3 GaAsR.sub.3 in solvent, evaporating the solvent and irradiating. This method has the disadvantage of requiring an evaporation step after complex is isolated and requires irradiating (A laser is the only means for irradiating which is specifically named).